Uke Germany x Seme Male Reader - The Trip To Gil's (LEMON)
by MisterCrapola
Summary: Ludwig and his boyfriend decide to visit Gilbert in Germany. What happens when they get bored and decide to make a small stop? (( Also, I don't own the preview picture! ))


The Trip To Gil's

Uke!Germany x Seme!Male!Reader

LEMON

 **WARNING: This is a lemon, meaning it contains sexual activity. It also contains swears~ You have been warned, so please no hate! For those who shall continue, enjoy~!**

Happy birthday to my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, Roi~ Or Saki~ Whatevs~ I love you so much~!

Happy birthday as well to my cousin! You're older, but I'm still taller. *wink wink*

* * *

"Luuuddy~ I'm bored~!" You whined, pouting cutely as you poked Ludwig's shoulder. You and your boyfriend, Ludwig, were driving to their home in Germany to visit. You two lived at your home in (country), so it wasn't often you visited. "Go to sleep or something. Stop bothering me, (M/N)." Said male simply replied with a sigh. "This drive is way too long! How much more hours till we reach your home?" You asked, furrowing your eyebrows. "Seven." He replied, frowning a bit himself.

Ludwig's grip on the steering wheel tightened once he felt your (e/c) eyes staring at him. "W-What?" He glanced at you before returning his eyes to the road. "I want to mess up your hair." You answered, narrowing your eyes a bit. "Why?" Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's just so fucking perfect and shiny. I want to mess it up." You reached towards his hair, before he took hold of your wrist. "Put your seat belt back on, (M/N). And stop being ridiculous." His eyebrows furrowed even further as he let go of you. "But I'm so bored~ Luddy, do something about it~!" You whined again, slumping back into your seat before putting your seatbelt on. "Take a nap, (M/N). I'll wake you up when we reach a (Favorite Fast Food)." He leaned close to you for a moment to kiss your forehead before sitting properly in his seat.

Your eyes brightened a bit as you grinned, laying a small kiss on Ludwig's cheek. He had banned you from fast food, since it wasn't healthy. "I love you, Luddy~" You chuckled once you noticed his small blush. "I-I love you too. Now get some rest." He coughed, trying to hide his blush. "No, thank you~ I don't feel like sleeping." You replied, looking out the window. Ludwig nodded a bit, with a small hum of understanding. "I can't wait to see Gilbert! It's been so long.." You sighed, reminiscing.

You and Gilbert were the best of friends. He was the one who set you up with Ludwig. You two got along so well. You even made out at some point, but you both knew it wouldn't work. "Just don't cause too much trouble there, okay?" Ludwig warned, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. You nodded, unusually quiet. After a while, you two stopped talking.

And just when he thought you were asleep, you lifted his arm and rested your head on his lap, facing his crotch. With a sharp intake of air, he blushed darkly, glancing at you as you unbuckled his belt. "O-Oi! What are you doing?!" His eyes widened and he panicked, blushing bright red as he struggled to focus on driving. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna blow you." You answered him as if he was the weird one, looking up at him.

He became speechless. "W-Wha- Why?! I'm driving, (M/N)!" Ludwig's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he blushed different shades of red. "But I'm bored! And you seem tired after driving for so long and not being able to get much sleep on the plane." You pouted, pulling his zipper down. "I-I'm fine! Hurry and get out of there before we get caught!" He bit his lip, keeping his eyes on the road. "C'mon, Luddy~ Either way I'm gonna do it.." You replied, tracing Ludwig's slowly hardening member over his boxers with your fingertip. He flinched a bit, tensing up. "..F-Fine. But don't do anything too sudden.." He gulped, flustered. You grinned, licking your lips.

You then snuck your calloused hand into his boxers, pulling out his half hardened length. "Mm~" You stared hungrily with darkened eyes, stroking him slowly. Ludwig let out a small groan, eyebrow twitching. "You seem to like this, Luddy.." You mumbled, giving the side a rough, slow lick. "N-Nein, I- Ahn~" He moaned, biting his lip straight after. "Your little friend here disagrees~" You chuckled before licking up the small bead of precum off the slit. "Ich liebe dich, Luddy..~" You mumbled, your voice a bit muffled as you started sucking on the side of his length.

He blushed darkly, and got even harder, if that was possible. "Wow.. You grew even bigger.. I knew it, you like it when I speak German~" You teased the tip with your tongue, staring up at him with a devilish smirk. "S-Shut up and suck.." He gulped, his eyes not leaving the road. With a small pout, you took the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. "N-Nnh.." Ludwig moaned out, his eyes clouding over with lust as he rolled his hips, trying to get more in. You held his hips down, closing your eyes and sucking lightly. "(M/N).. More.." The blond murmured, biting his lip.

You smirked, looking up at him as you let the head out of your mouth. "You're so needy.. Heh.." You grinned, wrapping your fingers around his length and stroking him slowly. "(M-M/N).. Stop t-teasing.." He growled, eyebrows twitching as he bucked his hips up into your hand. "My, my.. Just a while ago you were telling me to stop~" You grinned, licking up the underside as you stared up at him. "J-Just hurry up already!" He became even more flustered, letting out a small huff.

You smirked, wrapping your lips tightly around the head before engulfing his entire member in your mouth. He flinched, letting out a loud moan at the sudden waves of pleasure. "Nnh~ (M/N)..~" Ludwig breathed out, trying to focus on driving as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. You closed your eyes, relaxing your throat as you tightened your lips more, slowly moving up to the tip before going back down at the same pace. "Haa~ Ngh.. M-More.." He moved a hand to your head, slowly pushing you down further.

You flinched a bit as the tip of his erection hit your throat. Furrowing your eyes in concentration, you bobbed your head a bit faster. "Nnh.. Good.. Ngh~" Ludwig caressed your hair, driving a bit slower. You hummed onto him, sending vibrations down his length as you made sure to slide your tongue around him with ease. "Y-You're getting even better at this~ Mmh~" Ludwig groaned, his hips thrusting upwards involuntarily. "Danke, wuddy~" Your spoke, voice muffled before you started bobbing your head again, gently nibbling at the tip and grazing your teeth at the base with every time you lowered.

Ludwig liked inflicting pain during sex, but he _loved_ receiving pain. "A-Ahn~! (M-M/N)~ Bite it~" Ludwig moaned out, arching his back slightly as he bucked his hips up. "Nngh~" You purred, gently biting down on the base. You then reached down, rubbing the bulge in your pants. You moaned onto him, bobbing your head as fast as you could without hurting yourself. "A-Almost there! Nnh!" Ludwig moaned out, thrusting his hips up into your mouth. He grips your hair, pushing you down as he thrusts faster.

You furrowed your eyebrows, choking a bit. "Ahh~" Ludwig let out a drawn-out moan as he released into your mouth, twitching. Your eyes widened a bit before you let him cum, pulling off him once he finished. You swallowed it all in one big gulp, letting out a sigh of appreciation. "You taste amazing~" You purred out, and he blushed darkly. You then put his now flaccid member back into the boxers before you zipped his pants back up. "You'll give me my own release, hm~?" You grinned, looking up at him as you buckled his belt back.

He kept his eyes on the road, driving faster as he saw a gas station nearby. You pulled away from him, sitting properly back into your seat as you wiped your mouth. "What are you planning, Luddy?" You raised an eyebrow as he drove into the gas station, parking into one of the spaces. You blinked in confusion as he cut off the engine of the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car without a word. "E-Eh? Lud?" You got out of the car yourself, closing the car door before walking over to him.

Ludwig then looked at you with a flustered face, furrowing his eyebrows as he took hold of your wrist. "Just.. S-Shut up." He murmured simply, pulling you with him as he headed to the gas station's bathrooms. "What? Luddy? What are you-" You were cut off when you realized what he wanted, and you grinned, following him as he opened the doors to the bathrooms. "Oh~ Alright~" You purred, walking into the bathroom after him. He looked around, sighing once he realized no one was there. "Gut. Now- Mph!" He was cut off by you kissing him, opening one of the stalls blindly before pulling him in. "Mmm~" You hummed in delight, pushing Ludwig against the stall door before locking it.

You then broke the kiss to pull Ludwig's shirt off, making him gasp at the cold metal of the stall door touching his warm skin. You grinned devilishly before you started peppering soft kisses on his jawline. He moaned softly at the sensation, feeling his stomach tighten at the sudden pooling of pleasure. You pressed yourself against him, letting him feel the heat of your body as you ground your hips into his. "(M-M/N).. Nnh.." He groaned, tilting his head to the side as he started breathing heavily.

Ludwig felt every muscle that twitched at your ministrations as you kissed down to his neck, sucking at the skin where his pulse was. He let another moan escape his lips before biting down on his lip. Your hands ran down his back, tracing the curves of his muscles. He shivered at the feeling, tilting his head back, his hands gripping your sweater in his fists. Pulling away from his neck, you licked your lips before pulling off your sweater, leaving you both half naked. "H-Hurry, (M/N).. I need you.." Ludwig murmured, wondering when his voice became so breathless. Skilled fingers ran down his sides, making him grunt. "Don't be impatient, iLudwig../i" Your deep voiced purred, the way it rumbled in your chest enough of an aphrodisiac for Ludwig. He gulped, feeling his pants get tighter with every small kiss and whisper you gave.

Your kisses moved down to his chest, as you slowly crouched down. "Ludwig.." You murmured his name again, making a shy blush dust over his cheeks. Your hands trailed down to his thighs, his fingers tracing circles on them. Ludwig squirmed, closing his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows. Not being able to see your actions made his other senses heighten, and he moaned rather loudly with a gasp when he felt your lips enclose around one of his pert buds. "(M-M/N)~" He whispered under his breath, arching his back slightly at the feeling of your warm tongue licking over his nipple. You hummed in response, closing your eyes as one of your hands slid up his abdomen to his chest. Your fingers pinched his other nipple, rolling it in between your index finger and thumb. "Ahn~ Mm~" He moaned out, lifting a shaky hand to his mouth to muffle his small noises of delight.

Sweat rolled down his creamy, marked skin as his breathing deepened. You looked up at Ludwig, gently biting down on the nub with a smirk. He arched his back, moaning a bit louder in pain and pleasure. "S-Stop teasing, (M/N).." He groaned, cracking open an eye to look at you. You gave a small nod, pulling away from his chest. Ludwig then reached down, unbuckling your belt before pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. "Rather impatient, aren't'cha~?" You chuckled deeply, helping him push your pants down to reveal the bulge in your boxers.

He blushed darkly, looking away embarrassedly. "S-Shut up.." He murmured, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your underwear. Ludwig stared at your erection hungrily once he managed to push down your boxers completely. "Heh." You smirked cockily, turning him around and pressing him against the door. "A-Ah!" He gasped at the sudden movement, his nipples pressing against the cold door of the stall. Ludwig then glanced at you from over his shoulder with a shy expression.

You were grinning devilishly, pulling down his pants along with his boxers. He started breathing deeply, digging his nails into his palms. "Do you want me, Ludwig..~?" You purred out, rubbing your erection along the curve of his ass. Ludwig gulped down his pride, shuddering at the feeling of your length. He whimpered before nodding frantically, squeezing his eyes shut. "J-Ja.. I want you.." He murmured quietly, but just enough to be audible. You hummed, licking your lips at the thought of being inside him. "Where do you want me, hm~?" You continued teasing, licking over your fingers before stroking yourself with the coated digits. Ludwig groaned, ruffling his hair with a sharp curse. "I-Inside me.. Please, (M/N).. F-Fuck me..!" He pleaded, his erection twitching and throbbing in need.

Once you lubed your length enough, you positioned yourself at his entrance. "Good boy~" You purred before pulling your hips back, slamming your entire member into him. "A-Aah!" He yelped at the sudden intrusion, arching his back with a loud yell. You groaned at the feeling of his slick, tight muscles tightening around your cock. "L-Luddy~" You shuddered, breathing heavily as you closed your eyes. Ludwig's entire body was shaking in pleasure, and he clung to the stall door as if his life depended on it.

You then slowly pulled out to the tip before ramming back inside him, the heat engulfing your member once more. Ludwig's throat closed up, his eyes wide as the pleasure spread throughout his entire body. You started thrusting into him quickly, making him dig his nails into his palms as he let out small gasps, unable to moan. "F-Faster.. H-Harder! (M/N)! Ngh!" He slowly started yelling out demands, pushing against your thrusts.

You bit your lip harshly, obeying immediately as you started ramming into him at an even faster pace. You groaned loudly, feeling his walls twitch around you before you started aiming your thrusts in different directions. " _Ahhhn~!_ " Ludwig cried out, nearly collapsing once he felt the tip of your cock brush over that one spot that drove him crazy. "Here~?" You smirked, leaning over him before you started aiming all your pounds into that one spot, making him scream and gasp for air. "J-Ja~! Nngh~!" He panted out, soon yelling curses and inaudible words in German.

Your eyes widened once you heard the bathroom doors opening, and you covered Ludwig's mouth. "There's people." You whispered into his ear, and soon enough, two or three people came into the bathroom. Ludwig gulped, trying his best to stay quiet. "Mph!" He let out a muffled moan once you started pounding into him again and he glanced at you with wide eyes. "Keep quiet and they won't hear you." You murmured into his ear with a smirk before you sped up your pounds even more.

Ludwig's eyes teared up as he bit his lip, tensing up once you started stroking him in time with every thrust. "Mmh~!" He let out a loud, muffled moan once you hit his prostate once more. "Hey.. Are you alright in there?" A voice spoke, hearing the noise. Ludwig kept quiet, gritting his teeth once you started ramming into his prostate. The thought of being caught turned Ludwig on even more, and he whimpered. "Go on. Answer.." You whispered into his ear, moving your hand from his mouth. "J-Ja, I'm- Nnh~ I'm a-alright.." Ludwig answered shakily, his voice breathless.

He covered his own mouth, squeezing his eyes shut once you rolled your hips with every thrust. Your member rubbed against his walls in a way that nearly drove him over the edge, making him throw his head back. "They're leaving.." You whispered, letting go of his erection to stop him from cumming. Soon, the footsteps faded. And once you heard the bathroom doors shut, you pulled your hips back, ramming into him with much more force than before.

"Ahn~! (M/N), oh, ja~! It's hitting s-so deep~!" Ludwig yelled out, his legs weakening as he pushed back against your pounds. "S-So tight~ Did you enjoy that, Lud~? Having someone nearly catch us fucking.." You murmured into his ear and he screamed out, his body nearly giving in at the intense pleasure, and at the feeling of your cock pounding deeper into him. "I-I'm close, Lud.." You moaned out, tilting your head back as you felt his walls twitch around you. "M-Me too~! I'm c-cumming~! (M/N)~!" He screamed out your name, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he released, the world toppling around him. "L-Luddy..!" You groaned, burying yourself as deep as you could into him before releasing.

You twitched at every load you shot into Ludwig, and he felt his mind go blank at the feeling of your hot seed filling him up. You two slowly came down from your high, and Ludwig panted softly. "A-Aren't you going to pull out..?" Ludwig asked, looking at you from over his shoulder. You were smirking, licking your lips as you rolled your hips. "Lud~ One more time~" You purred out, and his eyes widened. "E-Eh?!"

* * *

 **BONUS:**

Gilbert put down his bottle of beer once he heard the doorbell ring. His eyes brightened and he grinned, realizing that Ludwig and his boyfriend were there. He quickly got out of his chair and ran to the door, yelling a quick, "Just wait!". He then swung open the door, grin widening. "Hey, gu- Oh, scheiße! You two reek of sex! Go take a shower, _now!_ "


End file.
